villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dartz
Dartz is the main antagonist of the anime-only filler Waking The Dragons ''in ''Yu-Gi-Oh!. He lives in the ancient city of Atlantis while he was the legendary continent's former king, and is the father of Chris and son of Ironheart. Dartz was turned evil by the power of the Orichalcos, making him believe that mankind was evil. As a result, he served the Orichalcos' master, the Orichalcos God (also known as the Great Leviathan), and planned to awaken him by using Orichalcos cards to steal souls from victims to feed to him. The power of the Orichalcos kept him alive for over 10,000 years. Disguising himself as Gozaburo Kaiba, he kidnapped Alister's brother Mikey (killed him in the Japanese version), framed Valon (by paying a gang to burn down the church Valon lived in, in the Japanese version), and caused a ship Rafael was on to crash into a typhoon (which killed Rafael's family in the Japanese version), making them work for him. He dueled Yami Yugi and Kaiba together, and defeated Kaiba, but was defeated by Yami when his Divine Serpent (whose attack power was infinity) was destroyed by the combined form of the 3 dragon cards (whose power was beyond infinity). He then offered his own soul to the Leviathan, but was released from his influence when the Leviathan was destroyed by Yami. Dartz then returned below the sea with Atlantis, Chris, and Ironheart, to enter the afterlife. Powers and Abilities Dartz has numerous supernatural abilites given to him by the dark magic of the Orichalcos. They include (but are not limited to) casting illusions, telekinesis, telepathy, creating powerful storms and materializing a sword out of nothing. Appearance Dartz's usual outfit consists of closed white and blue robes. His outfit also includes a foot-length cloak which trails behind him, padded shoulders, cuffed wrists, a raised collar and a stone bearing the symbol of the Orichalcos around his neck. He wears a fragment of the Orichalcos Stone in a chain on his forehead. His light blue hair features a two-locked fringe and trails to near knee length and is tied at waist length. Dartz originally had gold irises, but after being corrupted by the Orichalcos, he has heterochromic irises; his right iris is green and his left is gold. His right eye returned to its original gold color after he was defeated by Yami Yugi. During the final duel he wears a Chaos Duel Disk. History Origin Life in Atlantis Ten thousand years ago, Atlantis, an island isolated from the rest of the world, was a perfect civilization. One day, however, meteors rained down upon the kingdom. These meteorites were mysterious and powerful stones of the Orichalcos, and glowed a bright greenish blue light. These stones imbued the people of Atlantis with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, even more advanced than the modern world of today. However, with power comes corruption and greed. Ironheart, the king of Atlantis, gave his throne to his son, Dartz. Soon, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in people, turning those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. Dartz witnessed his own wife, Iona, become a horrid, ugly beast. (In the Japanese version, she attacks him and he kills her with his sword.) Confused and frightened, Dartz consulted a stone of the Orichalcos for guidance. The Orichalcos granted Dartz great power and lent him soldiers to do his bidding. It told him to resurrect an ancient mystical beast known as the Orichalcos God, which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil. Eventually, Dartz became corrupted and misguided. Ironheart and Dartz's daughter Chris fled and called upon the world of Duel Monsters and its guardians, the three Legendary Dragons (which were, in actuality, three soldiers whom Dartz had transformed into dragons) for help against the corrupted Dartz. One day, an army of benevolent magical creatures—including the three dragons—led by Ironheart met with Dartz’s army of evil Orichalcos Soldiers and the Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side being victorious. The three dragons were frozen in ice, and the magical creatures were sent back to their own world. The bestial soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, and the Great Leviathan was sealed away from this world. The island of Atlantis sank beneath the sea. Gathering Souls The corruption of the Orichalcos made Dartz believe the world to be a wicked place, and that humans had an inherent malice in their hearts. The transformation the Orichalcos had inflicted on his fellow Atlanteans was, he believed, the punishment for being evil, as the outside of man became as twisted as the inside. Dartz was driven to revive the Great Leviathan to raze the world, so that he may reconstruct it in the image of glorious Atlantis. To do so, Dartz required human souls. He proceeded to wander the Earth for the next 10,000 years, presumably kept alive by the power of the Orichalcos, and knew he had found one of the powerful souls he required when he encountered the Pharaoh Atem in ancient Egypt, witnessing his control of the powers of darkness and his ability to command Duel Monsters. He also witnessed the Pharaoh, with Slifer the Sky Dragon pursuing Thief King Bakura and his Diabound. However, Dartz could not capture the Pharaoh's soul because Bakura and Zorc Necrophades were in his way. He therefore had to wait another 5000 years (3000 in the Japanese version) to capture the Pharaoh's soul. It is unclear precisely when Dartz began to collect souls, but eventually, Dartz established a multinational conglomerate named Paradius, which became a well-known, yet mysterious force in the business world. But this was not the only organization Dartz had formed. He also controlled the Doma Organization (Paradius in the English version), a group formed to gather souls to feed the Great Leviathan by challenging unsuspecting players to games of Duel Monsters only to have their souls taken by "The Seal of Orichalcos", a card he had suffused with the Orichalcos' power. For ten thousand years, Dartz collected the souls of his adversaries and many innocents in order to ensure the return of the Great Leviathan into this world. With time, the number of souls Dartz had stolen stretched into the millions, thanks in part to his underlings. ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Dartz's most recent underlings, Rafael, Valon and Alister, a trio of Duel Monsters players (called Doma's Three Swordsmen in Japan) had their lives manipulated by Dartz to make them feel only hatred, molding them to be ideal servants to his cause. He gave them each a small fragment of the Orichalcos, which can be used to break the "Seal of Orichalcos" from outside in case of emergency, and gives them magical abilities that rival the Millennium Items. Once aware of the fact that the Pharaoh had been reincarnated and his spirit revived in the present day, Dartz began his agenda to take his soul by freezing over the Tablet of Memories (thus preventing the Pharaoh from remembering his own past). Later, he ordered his minions to steal the Egyptian God Cards, using their power along with human souls to revitalize the Leviathan. Subsequently, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler released and joined forces with the Legendary Dragons as the souls of both them and their friends come under threat. Dartz's surviving family, Ironheart and Chris, would assist Yami in recovering his self-confidence and the trust of "Timaeus". Events gradually converge on a Duel between Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Dartz, in which Yami Yugi claimed victory by releasing the power of the Legendary Dragons and returning them to their human forms. Kaiba, Joey and Yugi's souls are emancipated from the clutches of the Leviathan. However, Dartz sacrificed his own soul, with his human body reduced to dust, to give Leviathan enough power to fully resurrect and raise Atlantis once more with himself combined with the Great Beast. In the ensuing battle, Yami Yugi released the spirits of the Egyptian Gods from within the Leviathan and together they destroyed it, discharging all of the captive souls. However, a trace of its darkness remains, revealing the Leviathan's original form, along with Dartz's soul, which Yami Yugi is able to banish, releasing Dartz from the influence of the Orichalcos and allowing him to be reunited with the spirits of his family and enter the afterlife as Atlantis sank back beneath the sea. Gallery Master Dartz.jpg Master Dartz.png Lord Dartz.jpg Lord Dartz.png Dartz.png Category:Dark Messiah Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Tragic Villain Category:Leader Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Liars Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Son of Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Illusionists Category:Arena Masters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extremists Category:Related to Hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Category:Mass Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Business Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spouses